Viva la Vida
by LuvableLittleMonster
Summary: Prussia breaks into a world meeting with a small army countries behind him and announces he's starting a war. Insane!PrussiaXGuilty!Austria
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to post this a different way than I had planned. It was supposed to be a one-shot, then, of course, I hit a snag. I have the first three chapters written out already, and there will probably only be 1 or 2 more, so I'm gonna post those and try to get over my writer's block. Anyway, I might post the next chapter tonight if I feel like it.  
>Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own Hetalia or any song lyrics used here.<br>-LuvableLittleMonster**

"_It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in."_

The doors burst open, letting an ungodly amount of light into the – apparently – dim room. Everyone cringed, their eyes squeezing shut and some hands moving to cover them. When their eyes adjusted to the light, the various nations were surprised to find that Prussia stood in the doorway, grinning from ear to ear, in his old war uniform.

"Gilbert!" Germany exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house!"

"Well," The ex-nation started, walking leisurely into the room, that slightly terrifying grin still in place. "I could have done that, or I could have started my own little war." Several gasps escaped into the frozen air. "You can see why the latter held more merit." Suddenly, the nations missing from the room filed in, some looking positively evil, others terrified. It seemed they were in pairs. Russia was grinning and clutching a shaking Lithuania by the shoulders; Denmark was lugging Canada around over his shoulder; France carried an unconscious Australia in his arms; and Romano had his arms and legs wrapped around Spain, although it looked like he was asleep.

Arthur, Alfred, and Feliks were out of their seats – and in Arthur's case, already across the room shouting at Francis to "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF MY COLONY!" - In seconds. Gilbert burst out laughing, while Feliks – whispering "Liet, Liet." repeatedly – looked like he was going to cry and Alfred was about three seconds from throwing the meeting room table at someone. It being nailed to the floor wouldn't be a problem.

Germany looked like he was straining not to kill his older _bruder_. "You don't have any land Gilbert. You can't have a war with no land."

"Da, he does." Russia spoke up, matching Prussia's grin.

"He gave me back what he took after the war." The newly reinstated nation pulled a burst of manic laughter from his lips once again. "Then I took back what should have been mine." He added, yanking on a cord in his hand that no one had noticed. Austria – normally so poised and graceful – stumbled through the small crowd of nations behind Prussia, nearly falling to his knees beside the albino.

There was a collar around his neck, the cord attaching to a loop just above the hollow of his throat, and instead of his usual attire, he was clad in a black tank top that was too big for him – Germany recognized it as his own – and a pair of pants that appeared to be one of Gilbert's own.

Gilbert slid the arm holding the cord around his waist to keep him from falling, and then pulled him against his chest, using his free hand the cup the other's face. "When I rule the world, you won't have to wear this anymore, okay? When I rule the world, we can be together!" He smiled at Roderich and rubbed their noses together. "Remember, be good!" The Prussian let go of the brunette's face, turning back to the nations situated around the table, his smile growing more frenzied. Roderich looked ill.

**I know it's short, but I'm splitting it all up based on the song segments I put in it. The next chapter is longer, and the chapter after that is even longer. Anyhoo, review, don't review, whatever.**

**~LLM~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have no idea why, but when I posted the first chapter of this yesterday I was feeling somewhat depressed, so the author's notes were a little... weird. For me at least. Moving on, this chapter focuses mainly on Roderich, his thoughts on what Gilbert has become as of late, and his memories of Gil before, after, and when Prussia was abolished. This chapter and the next one - at least - will be based mostly on flashbacks and such to help explain everything that has happened to our lovely little Prussian to make him like this, but hopefully (when I actually get around to writing it) the chapter(s) after that will move along with current events a little more. I hope this doesn't suck too badly...  
>Disclaimer: I still don't own Hetalia, or any songs mentioned in this.<br>-LuvableLittleMonster **

"_People couldn't believe what I'd become"_

Roderich was scared. How had Gilbert turned into _this_? He'd never been like this... He hadn't taken being abolished well, but who would?

_"Roddy, Roddy... Why did they do that? Why don't they like me?" Roderich bit his tongue, knowing that telling the crying albino why the other countries hated him wouldn't help anything. He held the abolished nation close to his chest, attempting to soothe him. "You like me, though, don't you, Roddy?" Those red eyes suddenly asked, looking up at him, tear tracks plain on his cheeks._

_ Roderich smiled at him, gently wiping away the fallen nation's tears. "Of course, Gilbert." He answered, pulling him back to his chest. He knew Ludwig had told him that pacifying him wouldn't help at all, but he couldn't just let him keep feeling this way..._

Austria hid his face in Prussia's shoulder, not wanting to look at Germany, who would know he'd gone against his wishes. He could hear the Prussian going on and on about his plans for everyone, but he didn't listen. He'd heard them all already. Several times, in fact. Instead, he tried to think of when the last time Gilbert has seemed like… Gilbert. It hadn't been for many years, he guessed…

_"West! You can't just let him focus this entire war on exterminating an entire race!" Austria watched as Gilbert paced around his brother's office, attempting to talk some sense into him. Germany sat at his desk, his face devoid of any emotion, not flinching at his older brother's shouts. "What's more important? This '_Superior Race_' that you know cannot be created, or improving your country as a whole? No, you know what? Don't answer that. It's always the same to you! '_We _are_ improving the country this way._' You aren't! You're tearing it apart!" The albino spun around to face the younger German; staring at him for a few minutes before realizing there was no way he could convince his brother of anything other that what _he_ believed was right for his country. "Come on, Roderich. Let's leave his Royal Highness alone." He said, casting one last glare at the blonde before practically dragging his companion out the door. The Prussian stopped just outside the door, calm once more. "What about Feli?" he questioned quietly._

That had been just a few weeks before Prussia was abolished. Weeks before Gilbert had broken, finding himself crying on the Austrian's doorstep, wishing the brunette would kill him and put him out of his misery. That was all he wanted at that time. Death. Destruction. Even if it was his own.

Roderich refused him, took him in, and didn't allow him to be alone for some months. He waited outside the albino's shower to make sure he wasn't trying to drown himself in the tub; hid any harmful chemicals and the kitchen knives; brought him along to the world meetings – though the other nations disagreed with this completely – as there was no one else he trusted to watch over him quite as well; and he all but chained the Prussian to his own bed at night so he could get some sleep.

_"Roddy, you know I can shower perfectly well enough on my own." Gilbert pouted from behind the shower curtain. He still hadn't turned on the water._

_ "No, I know you _could_, before you sat on my doorstep begging me to kill you. You're suicidal. I'm sorry if I can't trust you not to try killing yourself quite yet." Austria realized that sitting on the counter top beside the sink wasn't very dignified, but he really didn't want to stand the entire time Prussia was showering and anyway, no one would see him. "Now, go on. Take your shower. We have things to do later." His words were met with silence. He sighed and got down from the counter, walking over to the shower. He grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside a little so he could turn the water on._

_ The albino yelped and yanked his arm away from the faucet, attempting to hide the underside of his forearms. It didn't help. Roderich's eyes widened and he reached out to the other's hand, grasping it firmly and leading it up to his face so he could get a better look at the scabbed over cuts._

_ "Gilbert... When did you do this?" The Austrian had been with his charge day and night since he'd shown up on his doorstep, there was no time..._

_ The Prussian's eyes were shut, tears gathering at the corners. Those five perfect lines had been discovered anyway... The countries who hated him, the love of his brother he'd lost, the way he was then, the way he was now, and the pity he saw in Roderich's eyes..._

_ Suddenly, a towel was wrapped around him. The fabric was warm on his cold and frail body, and he pulled it closer, not really noticing or minding when Roderich picked him up and brought him back to their bedroom. He was lain on the bed, and the blankets were pulled up around him, keeping him safe._

_ Roderich sat on a chair beside the bed, still holding Gilbert's hand, a worried expression plastered to his face. He had all the razors and blades hidden._

How was he supposed to leave Prussia to fend for himself? How could he just let him believe no one cared for him? _He_ did, his brother did, Italy did – then again, he really didn't see why everyone hated the Prussian in the first place – Antonio and Francis did... Why couldn't he see that? He had a small army behind him _right now_, so why was he still so bent on making everyone see him, care for him... He was trying to _take over the world_, how would that make people care about him? That would only make things worse...

**Firstly, I'd like to thank for giving me my first review on this story! NotInsane!Gilbert told me to give you this _Awesome Cookie of Awesomeness_ from him *hands the cookie* and Roddy said that he would've given you some cake, but Gilbert ate it all (Gil: *burps* I see why you like those prissy little cakes of yours so much now, Specs! Roderich: Yes, and if you would stop stuffing your face with them, I might get to enjoy them more often. Gil: *around a mouthful of red velvet* hmmf? Roderich: *sighs* Nevermind.). I hope this chapter cleared up some of the confusion you had about Roderich in this particular story. He seems kind of OOC to me (Gil: and I'm not? Me: That's different!) but my friends didn't object to the way he was acting when I had them read it, so I might just be overreacting. Secondly, I'll probably post the next chapter around this time tomorrow, but I don't know about the fourth one, since I'm only just starting to write it.**

**Okay, since I've run out of intelligent things to say (12,000 Llamas mating in a pear tree! Mistletoe cheesecake!), Imma post this and try writing the fourth chapter again.**

**~LLM~**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is a little late. My parents dragged us to a theme park on Sunday, and mom dragged us to my grandma's for the fourth because dad had to work on the fifth and couldn't come too. We got back yesterday, but I wasn't able to get online for very long. It's the longest of the chapters I have done, so I hope it doesn't suck too horribly. It kind of focuses on some of the countries thoughts and feelings about what's going on, and there are a couple of flashbacks, but I hope the next chapter will be more action oriented. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
>Disclaimer: There would be sooooo much more Prustria if I owned Hetalia. And I would kill off Switzerland. That is all.<br>-LuvableLittleMonster **

"_I am an arms dealer  
>Fitting you with weapons in the form of words<br>And don't really care which side wins  
>As long as the room keeps singing<br>That's just the business I'm in"_

Gilbert didn't see it that way, though. He saw it as a way to make people finally _see_ him again. He'd been ignored for nearly seventy years, by everyone but Roderich, Ludwig, and sometimes Feliciano. And while he loved Roderich, and could sometimes tolerate his brother again, after he'd dropped him when he was abolished, that wasn't nearly enough attention for the narcissistic ex-nation. So when Ivan came to him and asked if he wanted his own land, if he wanted to be heard and seen and feared... like the old days.

He couldn't let that opportunity pass. He signed the paper laid out in front of him, not bothering to wonder if maybe the Russian was just itching for another big war, not really concerned about what the Prussian did.

* * *

><p>Behind Gilbert, still holding onto Toris' shoulders, Ivan began to laugh, deep in his throat. He himself couldn't have planned this better. He'd given the albino the land years ago, but told him to lie in wait, plan his revenge. He'd trained him so well. After all, wasn't war what Prussia did best? No one knew about the set up until about six months ago, when his puppet had started recruiting his followers. France, Spain, Denmark, himself, and now the Austrian. He hadn't come willingly at first, but his guilt made him. Who would have thought that Roderich thought himself to be responsible for how the older man had turned out? Not Russia.<p>

It all went better than expected. Getting the others to back them up, guilt-tripping Austria, even storming the world meeting. It all went flawlessly. For a plan that had been set in motion nearly seven years ago, Ivan thought he'd held it up rather well. Not that Prussia hadn't played his part just as effectively, of course.

_"So… I just have to start a war, and I get my land?" Gilbert looked up at Ivan through his eyelashes, his hand on the pen, poised to sign._

_ "Yes, you will have your land. But the others will not like that, so you must go to war with them for your right to be a nation once more. To be feared. Do you not miss those days?" Ivan saw that glimmer of hope in the other (almost) nation's eyes and he knew his work was nearly done. "Think of Roderich; you would no longer have to see that pity, that sadness in his eyes. You would be equals again."_

_ "We could be together…" The albino whispered, almost to himself._

_ "Yes, you could. All you have to do is sign." With that, Prussia was once again on the map. It took Ivan a little talking to get him to keep it a secret, but he had done it. War would not be long now._

* * *

><p>Toris looked up at the laughing Russian, still shaking. He still didn't know how any of this had happened. As far as he knew, Gilbert hadn't had any land since 1947. However, here they were - 64 years later - trapped in the world meeting room, with Gilbert announcing his plans for ruling the world.<p>

There was something wrong with this picture, though; Prussia had stayed silent about his abolishment for years, why would he revolt now? No nation wanted his fate to be their own, true, but he'd thought Ludwig and Roderich had kept him happy enough. The albino didn't live a life of hardship, or any trouble, really. He had all the freedom he could ask for, and none of the duties of a nation. That in mind, there had to be some reason for this to be happening so suddenly...

* * *

><p><em>It was entirely his fault. That was how Roderich felt, and it would take a hell of a lot to change his mind. He was responsible for the monster standing in front of him. Ludwig warned him, but he had continued to take care of the former Prussian.<em>

_ "Roddy, I can rule the world. I can be what I once was. I can be better than that! I can do that, and then you won't have to be sad for me anymore! I can make you proud of me. We can be together!" Gilbert looked like it was the happiest day of his life. Austria hadn't seen him like this in forever. Then, the older male's smile faded, just a bit. "But... You have to be under me. That's how Russia said it should go. I have to rule you, for now. Just until I win! Then we can rule together! Just you and me. Together..." It was his fault. He would be there, every step of the way._

_ He would be there when they stormed the World Meeting; he would be there when the war started and everything looked fine; he would be there when things started to get rough; he would be there when it all came crashing down; he would be there when Prussia fell, and he would fall just as far._

He hadn't known how many nations they would be bringing down with them; hadn't known that the others would take even more. France, Spain, Denmark, Russia.

_ Russia_. Of course he would be the one to give Gilbert this idea. To push him to this. And of course Roderich couldn't do anything about it. Ivan had the albino under his thumb. Dangling false hopes in front of him. He knew all too well that the new Prussia wouldn't last; knew this was only temporary. But why should he care? All he wanted was the fighting. It didn't matter how long it lasted; he could always start fresh with someone new.

But Austria couldn't. Prussia couldn't. Gilbert may not have known it, but this would most likely be his last war. Ever. And if Austria had his way, it would be his too. He wouldn't be able to live with that kind of guilt hanging over his head. Russia could. Ivan didn't seem to care about other nation's feelings unless they would help start a war, though. So what if two nations might fall while he had his fun? It wouldn't matter in the end.

In the end, the world would move on with out them, Ivan would continue his games, and no one would cry for Prussia because Austria wouldn't be there; Ludwig wouldn't allow himself to cry for the brother who let himself fall from grace; Feliciano wouldn't cry unless Ludwig did, because he wanted to be as strong and brave as _Doitsu_; and no one else cared.

That was what it all came down to. Countries who didn't care for the fallen, the crushed, the wounded. It was all about power. They all claimed Prussia had too much power, that he didn't need to be a nation anymore – that he shouldn't be one – but they did the exact same things. Granted, they were a bit more subtle about it, but at least Gilbert hadn't pretended to be something he wasn't.

If one were to look at how England used to be, they would see that he had colonies upon colonies. He lost them all in the end, but no one blamed him, because that was how it was. Prussia didn't need colonies, he could just keep on expanding his territory, and he would be fine. They did blame him for that. They said that he was creating _unnecessary wars_. England had plenty of wars himself. As did many of the other nations. War was a way to gain strength as a nation. It was accepted. Unless it was Prussia.

Could anyone really blame the albino for how he turned out after he was abolished? Roderich didn't think so, but it wasn't his opinion that mattered to Gilbert right now. He knew the Austrian cared for him, could _see_ him. Unlike everyone else. Everyone else treated him like dirt. Like he didn't exist.

He could change that.

* * *

><p>Alfred stood, shaking, on the other end of the room, listening to Prussia go on and on about how everything would play out. Didn't he realize that in almost all movies when the villain stopped to announce his evil plan, the hero swooped in and saved everyone? Evidently no.<p>

He couldn't let them treat Mattie like that! That was his brother _goddamnit!_ He dug his nails into his palms, then let go, repeating the process until he could focus on nothing but the slight pain. _Just wait, just wait, just wait..._ he repeated silently, willing himself to calm down. He could wait, wait until the perfect time. When Mattie wasn't in danger. Until then, he'd have to be content knowing what was in his pocket.

**Russia! So _you're_ the cause of all this insanity! That explains A LOT. Ja, I know I just commented on something I already knew was going to happen, but that's a lot more like my normal author's notes. I really don't know what's gotten into me lately. Anyhoo, I'm just gonna let you decide to review on your own.**

**Abschied!  
>~LLM~<strong>


End file.
